The improvement is based on an electric potentiometer. An electric potentiometer is already known (German Pat. No. 22 02 866), in which a flat plug formed as a plastic injection molding piece is fastened to a housing enclosing the potentiometer. The installation of the flat plug on a side of the housing not only requires more complicated assembly, but also results in greater size.